


The Homura Scion

by thebetterbina



Category: Psycho-Pass, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Not Beta Read, YEAH U HEARD ME SHIZUKA AND HARU ARE RELATED, and here we are, au where haru is the child of a politician, but he chooses to become a detective, came a full circle of clownery, i wrote this as a joke, so his younger brother takes up the family duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: A politician's son.It's strange how Daisuke can imagine it, Haru could look good in a suit, and has an air about him that naturally draws people in even without him realizing. It's so easy to imagine them having met in different circumstances, a charity gala or public event, with both family names being of such prominence within Japan."So, theHomurascion, huh?"Haru bristles, "Shut up, if you tell anyone at work about this Iwillshoot you.""Sure."Another self-indulgent Psycho-Pass crossover AU. Featuring my favourite boy Shizuka Homura.
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke & Katou Haru, Katou Haru & Homura Shizuka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	The Homura Scion

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd 😔
> 
> basically i found out that Shizuka Homura's VA from Psycho-Pass 3 has the same VA as Haru. truly, miyano mamoru voices only the finest characters. in which case i thought it would be absolutely hilarious to write a fic about haru and shizuka being related
> 
> this is the bastard man in question:
> 
> this started as a livewrite joke on the server but here we are 🤡 i played myself

Daisuke understands it’s not  _ normal _ for a detective like Haru, on all accounts an average civilian, to have personnel files that required clearance his money couldn’t buy.

Sure, he knows all the basics—where Haru was brought up, where he went to school, his grades. The trickier details too—when he joined the force, notes from previous senior officers singing praises of how much talent Haru had, even the shooting incident that forced his rank demotion.

Family, however? That wasn’t something his million-dollar sword was able to cut through and uncover. It also doesn't help that Haru barely reveals anything about himself, though Daisuke thinks it's more of an unconscious act from his side.

* * *

_ "His family?" _ Kamei asks, thinking for a bit and frowning as he does so.  _ "Honestly, now that you mention it Haru has never really talked about them. Not like we press him on it though." _

_ “Haru-chan is surprisingly secretive.” _ Saeki chimes in with a smile,  _ “We know he has a brother though! They’re very close. Shizuka, I think?” _

* * *

“HEUSC. Search for ‘Shizuka Katou’ with all the necessary filters.”

_ “Unfortunately, none with the name ‘Shizuka Katou’ fit the set restrictions.” _

* * *

So Daisuke does not expect Haru to get recognized.

At least not where they were, at one of the many Kambe family-owned hotel restaurants. It’s a place on any normal day Daisuke would struggle to wrangle Haru into, but they’re both exhausted from closing a recent case—and all he has to mention is the promise of good food with paid drinks, and a bone-tired Haru is easy to coerce.

"Haru?" The man that approaches them has a look of sincere surprise, quickly melting into a smile. He has associates that follow him, but he waves them off with a passive hand and not a glance behind. His suit is pressed, navy to match the curl of dark hair on his head. 

Haru looks just as shocked, still in the middle of inhaling his noodles when he stops to go, "Shizuka? The hell are you doing here?"

So  _ this _ was Shizuka Katou.

"I should be asking  _ you _ that brother, you're so frugal with your money despite what father puts into your account."

Haru scowls in return, "You know I'm not touching that old man's money, gonna have to hold a gun to my head before I do."

The younger man is effortlessly charming, laughing easily, his styled hair is a direct contrast to Haru's messy tuft of sandy brown. On first glance, Daisuke wouldn't have been able to guess they were related—but looking closer now with how similar their eyes were, gold and mischievous, the family relation was unmistakable. 

Yet surprisingly, having never met this man, Daisuke feels like he  _ knows _ that face.

The stranger seems to notice his presence then, eyes shifting over to Daisuke before widening. "You must be the partner my brother was talking about, I thought he was joking when he said the Kambe heir was working with him."

Why did he look so  _ familiar _ —

A polite hand is extended Daisuke’s way, "Shizuka Homura, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my insufferable older brother."

Ah. Now he remembers. 

If the  _ Kambe _ was the name synonymous with business, then  _ Homura _ was the same with politics.

"Well, I'll leave both of you to your meal. Brother, please come home sometimes, chess gets boring without you."

"Stop complaining, you're just angry I won the last round."

Shizuka leaves with a polite bow, and Daisuke is left staring at Haru.

Haru sighs.

"We're half brothers. My dad remarried after my mom died. I wanted nothing to do with politics but Shizuka did, which worked out for the better—I guess?” Haru shrugs, “Moved out and changed my last name to my mother's maiden name."

_ A politician's son. _

It's strange how Daisuke can imagine it, Haru could look good in a suit, and has an air about him that naturally draws people in even without him realizing. It's so easy to imagine them having met in different circumstances, a charity gala or public event, with both family names being of such prominence within Japan.

"So, the  _ Homura _ scion, huh?" 

Haru bristles, "Shut up, if you tell anyone at work about this I  _ will _ shoot you."

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed that, please leave a comment, i thrive off love
> 
> also come join our [fugou Keiji discord server](https://discord.gg/cYh4dA3) 😉 we're lots of fun
> 
> au details:  
> • homura name has the same weight as kambe  
> • shizuka is a congressman  
> • haru's relationship with his dad is frosty  
> • haru's relationship with his step-mother is lukewarm  
> • haru's very close to shizuka and vice-versa  
> • in another world haru would have run in political circles 🥺


End file.
